


Unexpected

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Kissing, M/M, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: After breaking into a top-secret facility, Jesse McCree gets more than he bargained for; something he never thought he'd see again.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very serious fic that just has fisting in it okay. it was written for liz on twitter because they yelled at me one day for mcreyes featuring jesse fisting gabe with his metal hand and i did this to that prompt.

Everyone always underestimated Jesse McCree.

The Deadlock gang, Overwatch, Blackwatch… All of them thought he was just a gimmick who could do some trick shots and take a blow. No matter how well he did, he was never respected as much as he should have been.

Still, it was no use dwelling on the past, he told himself.

Or more like kidded himself.

He was hung up on the past, the places and the people. No amount of alcohol dulled his memories and stopped him from replaying moments over and over in his mind.

Which was probably why he found himself infiltrating a base he had been investigating. Old habits died hard, and from both an intel perspective, and a looting one, he couldn’t resist a top-secret headquarters.

He wasn’t the man he used to be, no, but he still had the same training; the same skills. Sure, he was a few years older, a lot more battle worn and one of the most wanted fugitives in the country… but he was still good at what he did.

Even after a few drinks. Even with a slight limp, and a burning pain where his arm connected to the robotic one. 

He found himself rubbing his metal wrist as he thought about it, feeling a phantom pain in his arm. His Peacekeeper weighed heavily on his hip, his movements through the shadows on the base more clumsy than stealthy. It felt as though something was trying to keep him back, but his drunken mind managed to get him to ignore his intuition. 

It wasn’t important though. The security here was lax, which struck Jesse as unusual but then again, the place was in the middle of nowhere… Maybe they just assumed no one would bother with them. After all, there were more pressing dangers for the locals… such as the sightings of outlaw Jesse McCree.

Maybe some of the security had quit to take up being a bounty hunter. He couldn’t blame them; even private security didn’t pay as well as it used to and the money on his head would be enough to set anyone up for life. 

He had made it towards the back of the base and was certain he was near to finding something useful when a familiar voice caught his attention. It was stupid to even stop and listen, but he found himself crouching behind a storage container out of drunken curiosity. He must have been mistaken. There was no way it could have been who he thought it was, but he was always so drawn to sounds of his past.

Both good and bad.

“The patient is to remain isolated. No one in or out without my say so unless it is an emergency,” came the harsh voice with a twang of an Irish accent. He couldn’t place a region on the voice since he had never cared to indulge in small talk with the person but the louder it grew, the more certain he was about who he was hearing.

He pushed his head above the container just enough to catch a glimpse of the tall, slim woman with a shock of orange hair, and he instantly slunk back into the shadows, his heart racing suddenly as he confirmed what his drunken mind had thought was just a cruel prank.

He hadn’t actually expected to lay eyes upon Moira O’Deorain, his highly esteemed former colleague, although referring to her as such always turned his stomach.

She was a monster. He had seen what she was doing the whole time, and it was quickly made clear that she was valued over himself and that he didn’t matter in the scope of things. He had stood by as she lied and manipulated, and left him in the dust with all Blackwatch’s other relics, the ones who refused to bend to her will.

He had lost _everything_ because of her.

-

Jesse had been waiting in Gabriel’s room for over an hour. The last thing his boss had said to him was:

“Meet me in my room. I’ve just got a few things to finish up with Moira and then we can have some fun.”

He had wanted to throw a tantrum. He was fed up of being in the backseat of their relationship, still some dirty hidden secret but Moira knew, and he was certain that Moira was purposely trying to get rid of him so she could have Gabriel all to herself. Not as a lover, no, but as her own personal pet, to carry out experiments on whenever she pleased. 

So he had wanted to take a stand, but then Gabriel had leaned in and kissed him deeply, swallowing any complaints he had accumulated on his tongue. Before he could even think of a new protest, he was sat on Gabriel’s bed, staring at the blinking alarm clock like some kind of trained dog. 

He knew it was Moira taking things too far again. She was always the reasons Gabriel was late to anything these days. When they started sleeping together, it had been Jack. Jack always needed something from Gabriel. There had been a blissful lull for about a year, where Gabriel was only torn away from him because of nameless higher-ups once a week, but nothing good could ever last. As soon as he saw Moira, he had a bad feeling about her. Now she was stealing him away almost every day, doing things to Gabriel that he just didn’t understand.

Each day that passed by, he felt like he lost a little bit more of his boss. He didn’t know what Gabriel was becoming, but it was clear that there was no room for Jesse McCree in his future. Gabriel hadn’t realised it yet, but Jesse knew what was coming.

Anything that had a beginning inevitably had an end. 

“Mm, Jesse, it’s nice to come back to you,” Gabriel whispered as he crawled onto the bed and embraced Jesse from behind. He hadn’t even noticed him come in; had been too far gone in his thoughts but as soon as Gabriel’s hands slid around him, he felt himself relax, leaning into him with a deep sigh. 

If he was to be tossed aside at some point, he might as well enjoy the perks while he could. 

“I considered leavin’, wasn’t sure if you were comin’,” Jesse mumbled, dipping his head to kiss Gabriel’s forearm before he turned around, a smile creeping onto his face as he saw that Gabriel was already shirtless, his beautiful body on display for his greedy eyes. “Mm, looks like someone has clear intentions,” he drawled as he licked his lips, placing his hands on Gabriel’s chest, pushing him away and onto the bed with ease. Gabriel wanted to lie down for him; wanted him to climb between his knees and stare down at him.

Gabriel could be cruel sometimes, especially when it came to Jesse. He knew Jesse couldn’t resist him and now he was flaunting his body as he stretched out on the bed, raising his arms over his head, his muscles rippling and Jesse was staring, unable to stay mad at him. He wanted to be annoyed by the small dressings on his chest from his extensive tests with Moira, but he was so weak for Gabriel that he could ignore something that would cause a fight.

She was doing something to him that he didn’t understand, but in this moment, he was with Gabriel, not Commander Reyes. If Gabriel could forget the Deadlock tattoo on his arm, then he could overlook the fresh medical dressings, he supposed. At least for tonight. 

Tugging his own shirt from his trousers, he quickly disrobed the top half of his body, stopping as he reached down for his belt, his eyes drawn to the way Gabriel was staring at him. It always threw him off when Gabriel looked at him; even with love or lust. 

To think a man like this would bother with a punk-ass kid like him… it astounded him every time, so he let Gabriel stare, put on a bit of a show as he pushed a hand down his jeans to adjust his cock before he placed his hands on Gabriel’s knees, letting his jeans ride low on his hips as he leaned between his legs to press a kiss to Gabriel’s lips; a soft, almost fleeting kiss that had Gabriel wanting more as he moved away again. 

“Let’s see what you got for me,” Jesse uttered as he placed his hands on Gabriel’s waistband, tugging the elastic down just enough to settle under his balls, his flaccid cock hanging heavily. Normally Gabriel was instantly hard with him, but he didn’t mind having the task of working him up. “Looks good,” he said under his breath as he shifted back and lowered his head, wrapping his hand around Gabriel’s cock. 

He couldn’t resist placing a kiss to the tip before he opened his mouth, sucking on the head, darting his tongue under the foreskin, playing with the soft dick in his mouth. Still gripping the base, he let the cock fall from his lips as he looked up at Gabriel, stared up at the focused look on his boss’s face before he took his dick back into his mouth and started to suck him off, his hand desperately trying to urge him to hardness; using his mouth to take more and more. 

His jaw wasn’t even sore when Gabriel reached down and gripped his hair, letting out a soft moan before he pulled Jesse’s mouth away from his still flaccid cock, an embarrassed look on his face. 

“I was told this might be a side effect,” Gabriel grumbled, looking down with an awkward expression. “You wanna just fuck me?” He offered, and Jesse felt just as uncomfortable as Gabriel looked. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do; he’d never had this problem before. He didn’t like to boast, but he knew the effect he had on people.

Still, as he stared down at a flustered Gabriel with his flaccid cock just sitting atop his balls, the elastic pushing them up as if they were being presented to him…. Well, he had to say that that image got him going. 

Nodding, he tugged off Gabriel’s sweatpants the rest of the way, throwing them to the side before he reached over and pumped lubricant into his hand from the container they kept on the bedside. He didn’t want to even know how many they had gone through together; didn’t want to know how Gabriel justified his requisitions request for such an item.

“You sure you don’t want me to y’know, try for longer?” He asked as he nudged Gabriel’s legs back open with his elbow, his own erection so obvious in his trousers. Gabriel had this effect on him; it used to be a two-way street until Moira had started using him as her own personal guinea-pig. 

Gabriel shrugged, raising his legs slightly, showing off his ass to Jesse and he felt weak again as he looked down, unable to stop himself from reaching forward and pressing a finger against his hole, slowly pushing inside with ease; Gabriel readily taking a second without any complaint and he felt like melting again, his cock already so eager to get inside him. 

“Jesse, you know I always enjoy it more when you’re fucking me senseless,” Gabriel said with a smirk, sliding a hand to his stomach, smoothing down the hair on his stomach before he gripped his cock and started to stroke it himself, hiding whether it was hard or soft, but Jesse couldn’t resist watching; couldn’t resist letting his body respond because he found Gabriel just so goddamn attractive. If Gabriel said fuck him, then all Jesse could think was ‘how hard?’.

And it’s not like he could argue with Gabriel’s logic; Gabriel did always seem to have more fun when he bottomed. He never would have pegged Gabriel as such a guy, but he also didn’t think he had a hope in hell’s chance of ever bedding the commander so that just went to show how much he knew.

“C’mon, I don’t need all that prep, just fuck me,” Gabriel mumbled as he placed a foot on Jesse’s chest and pushed him away playfully before he settled it down on the bed again, his legs wide and Jesse found himself staring, just admiring the way Gabriel relaxed and fondled his cock as he stared at Jesse expectantly. 

A sigh and a shrug later, Jesse found himself unbuckling his belt; unzipping his trousers and pushing them down to the tops of his thighs, his hard cock protruding, his balls hanging heavily and he knew Gabriel was staring as he slicked up his cock, taking a little longer than needed just to play with himself, a show for Gabriel’s amusement. 

“Wait, wait,” Gabriel whispered under his breath as he rolled onto his side, a playful grin on his face as he looked over his shoulder at Jesse. “On my side. I want you to fuck me nice and slow,” he continued, and Jesse found himself instantly complying, shucking his trousers off before he lay down beside him, his dick instantly sliding against his ass as he got himself into position. Usually, he was the one making requests: can we try this style, can we use these oils, can we try this toy. 

“Mm, anythin’ for you,” he said as he reached down and gripped his cock, slapping it playfully against Gabriel’s ass before he managed to press the tip against his hole, teasing him for only a fleeting moment before he pushed inside with ease. It was always _so easy_ with Gabriel. 

Thrusting in, he heard Gabriel let out a low moan; heard him whisper fuck under his breath, his breathing heavy as Jesse started to fuck into him slowly; just how he had requested. Jesse didn’t mind; could swing either way on fast or slow but with Gabriel, it was nice to take a moment to appreciate what he had; what they had. He couldn’t resist gripping Gabriel’s hip, couldn’t stop it from sliding down to his ass, holding it open so he could watch his cock slide in and out so smoothly.

He didn’t miss the way Gabriel continued to jerk himself off as he fucked him; found himself trying to look down but too many hands were in the way. At one point, he tried to take over; lend a hand and let Gabriel relax completely into him as he did all the work but Gabriel stopped him; moaning that he just wanted Jesse to use him; fuck him for his own release. 

And he did, to the point where he felt like Gabriel wasn’t getting much out of it; felt like he was literally just using Gabriel as a hole and their relationship may have started like that, but he couldn’t bear to have it end like that. He weakly rode out an orgasm, barely making a sound as he climaxed inside Gabriel and rolled away almost instantly. 

Gabriel lay there still, not saying a word as Jesse climbed out of bed and pulled on his clothes. Neither of them said anything until after Jesse sat down on the end of the bed, once again fully dressed.

“Moira said-” Gabriel started as he moved to sit up, and Jesse snapped his head around, a frown on his face as he mentioned her name yet again. It was always Moira this, Moira that. 

“She always sayin’ somethin’ that manages to fuck up our time together,” Jesse grumbled, glaring at Gabriel. “I didn’t think she had anythin’ else to ruin between us but apparently I was wrong,” Jesse sneered, grunting as he turned back around to look at his hands just resting in his lap; hands that had done anything Gabriel had asked for, either on the job or in bed. 

He had believed he could be a better man, but he had already compromised his beliefs so much already for Gabriel. He didn’t always agree with the targets; didn’t always want to do his assignments, but he did them with no questions asked because he believed in Gabriel… but now, he didn’t know what he believed in. He hadn’t let himself become another weapon for an organisation to exploit just to lose his reason for living to some mad scientist. Gabriel had believed in him once upon a time, but now he wasn’t so sure he could put his faith in a man who was willing to put his humanity on the line to be a better weapon. 

He thought they were both above that; thought they were a partnership now. Along with Genji, they didn’t need anyone else on the field. They helped the unknown; could do things Overwatch couldn’t. But whatever Gabriel was becoming… he didn’t understand how it could help anyone. He was becoming less human by the day; all he could talk about was experiments and ‘being a part of something bigger’. 

It used to be that Jesse was enough for him. Gabriel had always said that loving Jesse made him a better man.

Standing up, he shook his head, looking over at Gabriel once again. 

“Jesse, it’s just a side effect of the medication I’m on, it doesn’t mean anything,” Gabriel replied, an equally damming frown on his face. What right did Gabriel have to be angry with him? He wasn’t the one ruining this. For once in his life, he felt like he was the one actually in the right; the one that was allowed to be upset and hurt by the other’s actions. 

He went to speak; went to say something, pleaded with his brain to say anything, but all he could muster was a ‘whatever’ before he left the room, unaware that it would be the last time they would be together as lovers.

-

Shaking his head, Jesse took in a deep breath, absentmindedly stroking the grip of his gun. He felt the urge rising; the twitch in his right eye and the trigger-happy feeling in his hand. He could take her out now. It wouldn’t be hard. A quick shot and he could be in the shadows before anyone realised where the bullet came from. Just one round and he could put a lot of nightmares to rest.

But he found himself hesitating, his hands suddenly clammy and he froze up, his body refusing to comply with his mind.

“If I find out any of you have been using your key card to gawk at the patient again, you will volunteer yourself as my next human guinea-pig. Do I make myself clear? Reyes needs to remain rested. An elevation in his blood pressure would destroy weeks of careful research and…”

He heard her continue to talk, but her words stopped making any sense, not that she made a whole lot of sense to Jesse anyway. Still, he understood exactly one word from what she had said, the word that had his heart racing.

-

Getting a key card had been easy. All he’d had to do was sneak up on a guard and incapacitate him before they rang the alarm. Knocking people out had been a breeze ever since he had lost his arm. Nothing beat a metal chop to the neck; he’d learnt that a long time ago when sparring with Genji.

The hard part came as soon as he set foot in the medical facility. The smell took him straight back to Blackwatch days; back to the times he had walked in on Moira doing something unethical, whether it was to lab rats, lower recruits or… his boss. The memories were still painful, no amount of drink had dulled them.

He shouldn’t have even been in here; he should have sought out the mainframe and stolen data, or broken into the armoury and picked up some expensive weapons. Instead, he was in a medical area, chasing nothing but memories and they were worth nothing.

But he couldn’t help himself.

A part of him still clung to Gabriel, the ideas and dreams he held; the man he once was. The soldier who dragged him from Deadlock and gave him a chance instead of throwing him away. The Commander who had taken him under his wing. The stubborn man who had mumbled his declaration of love to Jesse on a rooftop behind the scope of a sniper rifle.

A shaky hand reached to his belt, unclipping his hip flask to raise it to his lips and take a swig. What the hell was he doing? That was all gone, dead a buried. He’d walked out on it and Gabriel had never chased. He’d given him every chance, only to have it all thrown back in his face.

He thought he was done with that shit, but it figured that he could only lie to himself for so long.

Scoping the room, he noticed nothing of interest. Several monitors, medical equipment, a few guns but nothing worth the trouble of shifting hot weapons. However, he knew he was simply stalling; ignoring the elephant in the room that was a pristine white curtain pulled around what he hoped was a hospital bed. He wasn’t sure if he was prepared to see a cage or tank holding his old boss.

“Get it together,” he whispered to himself, taking another sip from his flask before he reattached it to his belt. He could do this. He just needed to see what his boss had become, then he would leave.

Again, he knew he was kidding himself but… his own lies were comforting.

“I know you’re there,” came a raspy voice but he could recognise it instantly, the undertone of his old commander’s voice… he’d heard him shouting orders, snarling insults, whispering sweet nothings, moaning- He shook his head, taking a step forward, his body shaking.

“Yeah?” He called out, coughing slightly as he tried to take in another deep breath, all those years of smoking suddenly catching up with him, leaving him breathless.

“I’d know those stupid boots anywhere,” the voice said with a laugh, and he found himself letting out a small chuckle. “Have you come to finish off the job? Someone had to, seems fitting it would be you.”

Without thinking, he grabbed the curtain and yanked it open, stumbling forward as he shook his head. “Boss, no, I ain’t here for-”  
But he cut himself off as he finally laid eyes on the man behind the curtain; or more what was left of him.

He swallowed hard, his hand still clutching the curtain as he dragged his gaze over Gabriel’s chest, the bare skin, once so rich was now devoid of any healthy colour, his tone now verging on a dark grey. Scars littered his body, more than he had ever seen before; so many new ones, so many he didn’t know the story behind. There was a time when he could explain every single mark on Gabriel’s body, but now he found himself staring at his chest like it was a map for an unknown land.

His eyes followed several of the wires protruding his body, each of them leading back to a complex looking monitor. Then he found his attention back on Gabriel’s chest as he took in a deep breath and exhaled, wisps of purple and black smoke escaping his sutured scars.

Finally, he allowed himself to look upon Gabriel’s face, his breath shaky as his eyes moved past a strange metal circle on his neck and onto features that were so familiar to him, and yet… they seemed so alien right now. Everything was off. His facial hair was slightly grown out like perhaps they didn’t shave him as often as Gabriel would have liked. His eyes were darker than before, his nose carrying a deep, heavy scar across it now that disappeared off over his cheek and towards his ear. His lips were dry, cracked and a moment away from bleeding, if Gabriel even did that any more.

Despite how he looked; despite the fact he looked like he was at death’s door, Jesse couldn’t help but feel his heart soar, his stomach turning in a nervous way as he tried to tell his body that this wasn’t the same Gabriel he had loved. Whatever this thing was, it wasn’t _his_ Gabriel.

But if that was the case, why could he only think about surging forward and kissing him?

What was wrong with him? Maybe he should have taken the recommended therapy. Maybe if he’d done that, he wouldn’t want to kiss a corpse.

“How did you find me? Did that stupid monkey help you?” Gabriel shrugged, rolling his head, his neck crunching as he moved. “Or maybe it was a mistake and you stumbled across my location while trying to find a dive bar... Or maybe it’s a hallucination. This wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Uh, second one,” he whispered, letting go of the curtain and taking a step closer. “I mean, I wasn’t tryna find a dive bar or nothin’, I jus’... I got a lead. I didn’t expect-”

“My hallucinations aren’t usually this realistic,” Gabriel said with a sad smile, relaxing back down into the bed. “Always this vivid though. Maybe they are programmed into me, to keep my brain active. Still, it seems more cruel than usual to tease me like this, Moira.”

“Boss, I ain’t-” He cut himself off, taking a step closer to the bed, breaking out in a sweat. “It’s really me, you idiot.”

“I feel like that’s my line,” Gabriel responded, squinting at Jesse. “If you’re real, then you’re reacting surprisingly well to me. The Jesse who left me to this hell ran away when he saw the slightest glimpse of this… But now you seem fine enough stood there, watching me expel gas from every gaping hole on my body.”

Jesse looked slightly taken aback for a moment before he snorted. “I feel like there is a good joke in there.”

“I feel like if you attempt to make it, I will sound the alarm and have your punk-ass dragged out of here and fed to the dogs,” Gabriel retorted, a sly smile on his face.

Laughing, Jesse sat down in the single seat next to the bed, taking his hat off and resting it on one of the monitors. He waited until Gabriel looked at him; waited to see his reaction before he even considered talking. It was a while before his old boss finally craned his neck around and looked at him, the first honest expression he had seen on Gabriel’s face in years.

“Hey Gabe,” he settled on saying finally, a small smile on his face and he saw Gabriel hesitate; saw him consider his response for a moment.

“Hey kid,” Gabriel rasped, his voice so much deeper than it once was but it still did the same things to him; still made his heart race and his cheeks blush. “I take it you want to know what happened?”

“Nah, I can put together the pieces,” he lied, shrugging. He didn’t want to waste his time asking questions where the answer meant nothing to him. What had happened was irrelevant. All that mattered now was that Gabriel was still alive. “I mean, just so we’re clear, I was just in here with my sticky fingers, trying to get enough money to get to the next town.”

“You’re still the same brat I picked up all those years ago,” Gabriel said with a warm tone, a light laugh escaping his lips and it almost felt like old times until Gabriel turned to the side and started coughing, the air soon filling with a black fog.

“You’re still the same stubborn commander,” he whispered as he grabbed a glass of murky liquid from the table next to his hat and stood up, sitting on the edge of the bed as he offered it to Gabriel.

Gabriel hesitated as he took in gasps of air, trying to calm his breathing down before he accepted the glass and downed it frantically, letting out a sigh of relief before he handed it back to Jesse. He didn’t know what his old boss had become, didn’t know what he could do, whether this was permanent or not.

He could vaguely recall the times after Moira had joined them. The late-night meetings, the early morning tests… they had put a strain on their relationship. The changes back then had been something he couldn’t handle, and he had left before he saw Gabriel turn into something he no longer recognised. The idea of falling out of love with Gabriel had always been something that didn’t interest him, so he turned his back on Blackwatch before that could happen; so that he could wander alone with the memories of something good; something that had meant to him. He didn’t want those memories tainted with what Gabriel was turning into.

On some level, he knew that Gabriel had understood. When his boss had failed to chase after him, it had been obvious to him that there was no place for Jesse McCree in the new Gabriel’s life. It wasn’t that anyone had taken his place, it was more than Jesse was a remnant of his past who stood in the way of progress; in the way of Gabriel becoming the best soldier he could be, the best weapon to do what he thought was good.

Nothing ever worked out as planned though. Gabriel clearly hadn’t factored in the dying part, hadn’t realised that he would become a tool for… whatever it was he had ended up involved in. Hell, maybe he had been involved in it all before the fall of Overwatch. Jesse had cut himself off from all that. He wanted to do good no matter what and believed that the outcome didn’t always justify the means.

Gabriel was the opposite, and before he had disappeared, they had often come to blows over the matter. Gabriel thought that it was fine to do bad to eventually do good. Jesse could understand that viewpoint, but he had grown tired of working in the shadows, of screwing over the little people to get to the big ones.

Leaving was his choice, and not a day went by where he didn’t regret his choice. Being without Gabriel had almost destroyed him, and learning of his death had sent him down a path of self-destruction that put his Deadlock days to shame.

And now, just as he thought that he could function again… he found Gabriel like this and he’s right back to where he once was. Seeing him was too much; seeing him like this was almost impossible and yet he couldn’t turn his back on this.

He knew he still loved him.

He knew he would do anything for him.

Even if this was just for tonight, he couldn’t let it go. He needed to be with him, however, Gabriel would let him. Even if it meant just sitting here in silence, he needed this. He was too weak, knew that Gabriel would always be his biggest downfall, even in death.

“Are you in pain?” Jesse asked, his voice quiet as he looked down at the empty glass.

“It comes and goes,” Gabriel croaked out before he cleared his throat, pushing himself to sit up better. “Are you?”

Jesse twitched at the question. It was unexpected, but not because it was from Gabriel, no, he always had a habit of asking him shit like that. It had just been so long since someone had asked him how he was in any capacity that he was caught off guard, and he felt tears stinging at his eyes, threatening to fall as he looked over at Gabriel again.

“Livin’ without you… it ain’t a life I enjoy,” he mumbled, reaching up with his free hand to wipe his nose as he sniffled, blinking hard, trying to stop himself from crying. “When I left, I knew you wouldn’t chase after me, but I hoped… I don’t know what hurt more, the fact you didn’t follow or the fact you fuckin’ died.”

“Dying wasn’t exactly part of my plan.”

Jesse frowned slightly at the wording and tone, but he didn’t want to question it. By the looks of it, dying had been essential for Moira’s research, or at least the illusion of death.

“Jus’…” He swallowed hard, trying to rid himself of the lump in his throat that stopped him from speaking; that suppressed all the things he had been dying to ask; dying to say.

“I still love you,” Gabriel said before he could finish his sentence, reading his mind in the exact same way that he always did. It had always infuriated him in the past but right now, just seeing that glimpse of the man Gabriel once was; his Gabriel, the man he knew and loved was enough to make him throw all caution into the wind.

Without another thought, he threw the glass off to the side and surged forward, climbing onto the bed as he pressed their lips together in a clumsy kiss that reminded him of the first time they had ever been together.

Since leaving Gabriel, he had been with a lot of people; too many to remember but nothing had ever felt as good as kissing Gabriel did. Every new place he visited, he had racked up long lists of people he had allowed in his cheap motel bed for the night, but none of them could even come close to his old boss.

Gabriel was everything to him. Always had been; always would be.

He shifted forward, easing Gabriel back down to the bed as he continued to kiss him, his hands already wandering, his fingers avoiding the many wires attached to his body. This wasn’t the first time they had done anything in a hospital bed. He knew the drill: avoid any tubes, don’t tear anything off. It was all standard to him by now.

Refusing to break the kiss, he clumsily pulled the blanket out from between them, quickly slotting his own body between Gabriel’s legs, his movements so hurried yet purposeful. He knew what he was doing, where he was going. It was only a matter of time and he could tell Gabriel felt the same way as he yielded to him completely, relaxing against him and sighing into the kiss, a deep sigh that made plumes of black escape from his various wounds.

He wouldn’t let it stop him, couldn’t. He needed this; needed Gabriel and he felt himself already pushing against him, his own cock already straining in his jeans as he rocked against Gabriel’s naked body. They had always fit together so perfectly, nothing had changed in that way.

Kneeling up, he shucked his serape off, throwing it over his shoulder before he looked down at Gabriel, his eyes lingering on his chest before they slowly made their way down to confirm a question that had been weighing on his mind since before he had left Blackwatch. No, the tests and experiments had not affected his lower half; that yes, his dick seemed to be in perfect working order.

Not that he was an expert, but the way it hung lazily against his thigh, half hard, his balls lying heavily behind, their colour off like the rest of his body but still, as he reached down and groped his cock, he felt it respond in his hand; felt the flesh harden in his grasp as he leaned down and caught his lips in a kiss again, slowly jerking him off as he moved.

“Jesse, I want-” Gabriel mumbled against his lips, turning his face and Jesse found himself kissing his way along his cheek, pausing at the large scars on his skin; old scars that had somehow reopened and now leaked some kind of vapour. He didn’t want to know what it was; didn’t want to question why. Right now, all he wanted to do was be with Gabriel.

“I know what you want, don’t worry, I’m gonna give you what you need,” Jesse whispered, dragging his lips across his cheek, moaning softly into Gabriel’s ear as he pushed his hips down, grinding his own crotch into Gabriel’s erection and just that was enough to make him dizzy. It had been too long; too fucking long since he had felt this alive.

He could have stayed there all night, kissing Gabriel, simply touching Gabriel. He didn’t need more than that, but the way Gabriel’s hands gripped at him, the way he pushed up against him and spread his legs so willingly told him that he needed more; so much more and Jesse was always so weak.

He could tell that Gabriel wasn’t exactly in the best physical health, but the way he responded to every touch; the way he moaned and gasped as Jesse’s hands explored his body made him forget where they were entirely.

“Turn over,” he whispered, his voice straining as he pulled away and saw Gabriel spread his legs further, his thick cock swinging as he raised his leg and rolled onto his stomach, thrusting his ass out as he pushed himself up onto all fours.

“You…” Gabriel paused as he looked over his shoulder at Jesse, a smirk on his face. “You can do anything you want,” he said with a wink.

Jesse stared down at Gabriel’s ass, swallowing hard as he watched the way Gabriel swayed slightly, pushing his ass out towards him, his hole already looking so inviting that he couldn’t resist running his metal finger over it, a smirk creeping onto his face as Gabriel’s asshole twitched upon contact, a small hiss escaping his lips.

Anything he wanted? Anything? _Anything_?

They’d never had sex with this new change to his own body; never had sex with the new changes to Gabriel’s, and if it was one thing Jesse loved, it was trying new things with his old boss. There were so many things he wanted to do; was desperate to do but his mind was swimming as he tried to settle on one, but all he could think about was how different their bodies now were and he had to admit, he was curious about so many things.

Sliding his hand over his asscheeks, he held them open, leaning in and pressing his tongue against his entrance, lapping slowly; almost tenderly as he felt Gabriel relax, soft moans escaping Gabriel’s lips every time his tongue pushed inside; every time his tongue slipped out. He had missed this so much. He adored lavishing attention on Gabriel, treating him the way he deserved to be treated.

Sitting back on his haunches, he picked up the bottle of lubricant that sat by Gabriel’s calf and he felt a pang of guilt as he brushed against his skin, once so rich with colour but now devoid of any healthy pigment but it didn’t make any difference. He still loved this man, even if he did have smoke seeping out of every old scar on his body. It didn’t scare him; didn’t put him off.

He just felt like he had failed him somehow. Rationally, he knew he wasn’t to blame but… that didn’t stop him beating himself up about it. He didn’t think that having sex with Gabriel would fix anything but…. He wanted Gabriel to know that he still thought of him the same way; that nothing he could become could scare him away.

He wanted things to just be… like they once were.

He wanted the fun back; the playfulness.

As he squirted the lube onto his metal fingers, he cocked his head to the side, an idea floating around in his mind as he slowly pressed his middle finger into Gabriel, watching as he rocked back against it, always so eager for more. He barely noticed as he added his ring and little finger in, had barely met any resistance, when the idea found its way to the tip of his tongue.

“Hey boss, you wanna try somethin’ we’ve never done before?” He asked as he rolled his wrist, twisting the three fingers already sliding so easily in and out of Gabriel’s ass that he couldn’t resist leaning forward to place a kiss to his skin before he rubbed his cheek against the soft hair covering his backside.

“I feel like you’ve spent more time worshipping my ass than doing anything else in your life,” Gabriel mumbled into his pillow, his face hidden and Jesse found himself smiling in response. It was true, he had never kept his love for Gabriel’s ass a secret, but he was just that kind of guy. He had no shame; didn’t care if he was being lewd or crude. If he was thinking something about how beautiful any part of Gabriel was, then he always made sure he voiced it.

“M’not talkin’ ‘bout that. I mean, I do want to worship this,” he drawled as he ran a hand over his buttocks, slapping it gently before he slipped his palm onto Gabriel’s lower back, rubbing in a soothing way as he pushed his index finger in to join the others, his eyes widening as he watched his fingers slide in and out with such ease. “But I was wonderin’ if you can take more, y’know? I think you can.”

Each time he pushed them inside to the point his metal knuckles pressed against his asscheeks, he felt Gabriel tense up as he let out a soft moan, a long, muffled sigh escaping as he pulled them out again. It was almost hypnotic, watching his fingers disappear inside.

Almost.

His thumb pressed against his skin awkwardly, brushing against him each time he pushed his fingers deep inside.

“C’mon boss, we’ve been so close in the past, but I really think you can do it this time,” Jesse mumbled, running his thumb along his crack, teasing at his hole. He knew he could take it, but he hesitated, worried that he was pushing his old boss. He was still hooked up to the machines, and he wasn’t stupid, had noticed the increase in the beeping on his heart monitor. Moira would have some issues with the results, but whether she would ever find out the truth for the anomaly wasn’t his concern.

He looked away from his hand, running his eyes along the expanse of Gabriel’s back, following the wisps of purple that danced along his skin before he saw Gabriel looked over his shoulder, his eyes heavy and his mouth hanging open, soft panting coming from his lips.

“Fuck, Jesse, I want it, please… just make me feel good,” he whispered, his voice hoarse and straining as he reached out to grip the headboard of his bed, pushing back against Jesse’s hand. “I want to feel full. I’ve felt so empty for so long.”

Swallowing, Jesse nodded. He knew this wouldn’t help the feelings Gabriel had gone through; was going through, but maybe, just maybe it would be a distraction, something to help him get through whatever this was. If he could do just that for him, then he would be happy.

Pulling his fingers almost entirely out, until only the tips remained in, he tucked his thumb into his palm, cupping his hand as he started to push back in, his fingers refusing the bend any more than a real hand would, and he found resistance as he tried to push the joint of his thumb in.

He found himself shifting, sitting up on his knees as he soothingly rubbed Gabriel’s back, whispering sweet nothings under his breath about how good he was doing; about how he could do this, telling him to breathe, there was no rush. He could hear Gabriel grunt each time he pressed forward; each time he twisted his hand and before he could say anything more, Gabriel let out a long moan and Jesse’s hand slipped inside suddenly, both of them taking in a deep breath and stilling.

The small node on his wrist had stopped his hand from going much further, but he still couldn’t believe it; that his whole hand was inside another person; inside Gabriel Reyes, his old Commander, the man who had dragged him from nothing and made him something. That Gabriel Reyes. And he had his fist inside him. A man who was technically dead, a man who was leaking black smoke from his skin and – no, he didn’t need to think about that.

Leaning over, he moved his free hand to Gabriel’s hip, lowering his face to place a kiss to the small of his back as he slowly rotated his hand, moving his wrist ever so slowly, allowing Gabriel to adjust; listening to the way he breathed, the way his body shook. He’d seen him like this before, the first time Gabriel had let Jesse top. It was always so overwhelming to him; always too much, but he knew how Gabriel relished that feeling; those sensations.

“I’m not gonna lie boss,” Jesse whispered, pressing another kiss to his back before he rested his forehead against his skin, sighing heavily. “This whole thing has got me real hot. Somethin’ about you lettin’ me do this to you has wound me up somethin’ bad.”

Gabriel grunted again, lowering his shoulders down as he turned his head, taking in a deep breath before he exhaled, a large plume of black escaping his throat, but Jesse didn’t care; didn’t mind. This was still his Gabriel.

And he was letting him do this to him. No matter what had happened, he was still letting him have his way; letting him have his fun just like always. He knew how weak he was for Gabriel, but to know that he could still have this effect on his old boss, to know that Gabriel was still just as willing.

“Mm, you mind if I pull out an’ fuck you instead?” Jesse asked, twisting his hand again as he pulled his hand out almost all the way before pushing it back inside, enjoying the noise Gabriel made as he reached out to grip the side of the mattress, his body shaking, his asshole clenching around his wrist again.

“If you don’t fuck me in the next few minutes, I’m going to-”

“As demandin’ as ever,” Jesse snorted, rolling his eyes as he eased his hand out, enjoying the fat droplet of lube that seeped out of Gabriel’s asshole and dripped down his taint. He found himself unable to resist reaching out and gathering the lube on the tip of his thumb, pushing it back inside before he teased him, his metal arm making light work of his belt buckle and zipper. The fact that his metal hand was sticky didn’t bother him, hell, he barely even noticed it until he wrapped his fingers around his cock and he felt the warm, wetness saturating his skin.

He shifted behind Gabriel, only to be stopped as he was about to line his cock up.

“Wait, can we…” Gabriel started, looking over his shoulder before he let himself lie down, his body curling onto its side as he moved, and Jesse didn’t need to be asked; didn’t need to be told. With no questions, he moved to lie down beside Gabriel, his sticky metal hand sliding to Gabriel’s hip, holding him in place as he settled down next to him.

He felt Gabriel’s hand slide low, gripping his cock and guiding it into his ass with ease, his dick pushing inside in one slow movement but despite how much he had stretched him out, it still felt so good; so familiar. Hiding his face against Gabriel’s shoulder, he gripped his side as he started to thrust, his breath hitching in his throat as he saw Gabriel move his hand to cover his, holding them both in place as Jesse fucked into him.

And like that, it felt like they were back on base, making love after a mission; after time apart. Finding comfort in each other, no need for pointless conversation or fake dirty talk. Sure, they both enjoyed that, but sometimes they needed it just like this, after all, their jobs had meant putting on so many masks. Being with each other was one of the only places they could truly be themselves.

Even in a hospital bed in the middle of nowhere, with wires connecting Gabriel to monitors, and strange smoke filling the room, it felt like home once again and Jesse finally found what he had been missing ever since leaving Blackwatch; he finally felt complete again.

He found himself resting his chin on Gabriel’s shoulder, trying to ignore how cold his skin was turning; trying to ignore the feeling of the smoke against his skin, the warm wisps such a strange contrast that distracted him long enough for Gabriel to get impatient, pushing himself back against Jesse’s cock with a low moan, whispering for Jesse to keep going. He hadn’t even realised he had stopped, but he never needed to be told twice.

“Don’t worry boss, I got you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he thrust into him, digging his fingers into Gabriel’s side, holding him still. He could almost feel Gabriel shy away; could see him turning his face into the pillow as he reached out and gripped the side of the bed, panting under his breath. To think he was getting shy now only made him more endearing to Gabriel.

He never thought he could fall more in love with Gabriel but seeing him grow coy was enough to make his heart ache. He thought this was all over and done with but… here he was, fucking his old boss just like nothing had ever changed.

“Jesse,” Gabriel muttered, a ragged moan escaping his lips, black smoke reaching Jesse’s face as he turned his head just enough for Jesse to see his eyes go from rich brown to black, his pupils completely blown, and he realised he was shaking, whispering over and over about how good Jesse always treats him; how unworthy he was of it.

But Jesse didn’t care. He shook his head against him, rolling his hips as he slipped his hand around him, grabbing his cock gently, letting it slide in his grip as he moved. He didn’t care if Gabriel thought he wasn’t worthy; didn’t care that Gabriel thought he didn’t deserve this level of affection. He would never stop loving him, no matter what he becomes and if he had to do this again and again then he would; no matter how much he changed; no matter what he became...

He couldn’t stop himself from saying it over and over, telling Gabriel how much he loved him as he felt Gabriel come undone, reaching his climax in a cloud of black fog; his throat hoarse as he called out for Jesse and all he could do was hold him and rock against him, soothing him with his hands as he lowered his voice, reminding him how much he had missed him; how badly he had needed this.

Jesse knew he couldn’t last as Gabriel pushed back against him, indulging himself in the blissful aftereffects of his own orgasm as Jesse continued to fuck him. He always lasted so much longer, much to Gabriel’s amusement usually, but his tone was missing the usual laugh as he gasped and threw his head back, pushing himself back against Jesse again and it was only then that Jesse glanced down and realised his cock was still dripping.

“You still want me to keep goin’?”

“If you stop, I’ll kill you myself,” Gabriel hissed.

That was all he needed to hear; all he needed to know as he slid a hand down to Gabriel’s thigh, gripping it and holding it up as he started to fuck into him again, faster; harder, the hospital bed groaning loudly as his movements grew more frantic. He swallowed hard, his breath disappearing as he felt himself climb higher and higher. Closing his eyes, he pressed his face into the back of Gabriel’s neck, holding his leg up higher as he thrust into him harder and faster, his orgasm eking out of him with a low grunt.

“Fuck, Gabe, so good,” he grunted out, breathing heavily against his skin despite the fact he knew that Gabriel hated that. He couldn’t even bring himself to pull out, his fluids dripping into him as he fucked him until his cock started to go soft and again, he knew Gabriel hated that. Gabriel had always been so vocal about the things he disliked that Jesse could quote more that he hated than things that he enjoyed, and it hit him that he was being allowed to do anything.

That Gabriel was… letting him get away with anything. The conversation, the kissing, the sex, hell even the goddamn fisting, it had all been his idea and it had been…

He didn’t want to think about it but the reality of the situation was starting to sink in as they lay there, the gentle beeping of the heart monitor beside them, the wires draped over them and the black mist in the air slowly dissipating as Gabriel’s breathing returned to normal.

‘Normal’.

None of this was normal, he realised. He had been so caught up in finally being with Gabriel once again that he hadn’t stopped to think about what was even going on.

Now that they had finished, what would happen? He couldn’t stay here, hell, he couldn’t even stay in this area for more than a few weeks at most. He had his routines, and all of them involved not getting caught by any kind of authorities. Police, government, gangs, whatever the hell this was that Gabriel was caught up in. He wasn’t about to let any of these take away his freedom, not again.

“Gabe,” he mumbled as Gabriel started to move beside him; started to adjust himself and sit up, and he could only follow suit, silently shoving his cock back into his jeans as he pushed himself up.

“I think you know what this was, don’t make it any harder,” Gabriel whispered, groaning as he leaned back against the headboard. “God, you really did a number on my ass.”

“Well, I did have my whole fist in you,” Jesse replied with a laugh before he cleared his throat and looked away. “Listen, boss, it doesn’t… I mean, we don’t gotta…This doesn’t have to be the end. Again.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, tugging his blanket back over his body with a sigh. “Listen, kid, you couldn’t have possibly thought-“

“You could come with me! You don’t gotta stay here. We could-“

“Be together?” Gabriel finished, letting out an almost cruel laugh before he turned away, shaking his head. “Come on, I’m tied up to fuck knows how many computers, there is security posted at every door, and I leave behind a tell-tale cloud of goddamn smoke wherever I walk, and that’s only if I can walk and after the number you just pulled on me, that’s not going to happen, not that I have been prancing around like a fucking Vaganova academy student in my downtime anyway.”

“But Gabe-“

Gabriel turned to him again, a pained look on his face, unshed tears in his eyes. “Please, don’t make this harder than it already is. I cannot leave this place, or I will die. Maybe not straight away, but I will not survive unless she finishes doing what must be done.”

Jesse frowned, looking up at the ceiling, his own eyes far too wet for his own liking.

“I know you’re probably thinking up some crazy idea. Black market doctors and medical supplies, shady hospitals and old favours you think you can cash in for me but… What has been done, it’s not something that can be reversed. I’ll never be the Gabriel you wanted…” He paused, shrugging as he looked away again. “The Gabriel you deserved.”

Jesse had never been great at processing what people said, had never been good at coming up with thoughtful replies. He was more a sweet nothings kind of guy, constant displays of affection in small amounts. Grand gestures had never been his thing, but that kind of thing never would have won Gabriel over in the first place. Still, he hated that he was at a loss for what to say.

“You were the Gabriel I wanted,” he managed to get out, his voice breaking as he wiped his face.

He just wanted to take Gabriel out of this place but deep down, he knew just as well as Gabriel did that it was impossible. He didn’t even have any favours nearby that he could call in, had no idea how to take care of an unwell man. Sure, if Gabriel had been bitten by a snake, or stabbed in the gut, he might be able to come up with something.

But what Gabriel had… what he was? No, that was far beyond his skillset; far beyond the skill set of anyone he knew. Even Angela, if he could find her in time… even she would have trouble with this. Her job had always been to heal, but this wasn’t healing. Whatever was being done to Gabriel wasn’t making him better, it was making him something else entirely.

He wasn’t stupid. He could see this for what it was. He could finally get the closure he needed, and maybe he could move on, knowing that there was nothing left to be had between them. Maybe he could finally put it in his past. If Gabriel was right, there wouldn’t be any more of his old boss left to love soon enough.

“Hey, boss?”

Gabriel sighed again, tilting his head as he looked over at Jesse again. “You have got to stop calling me that, kid, but yeah?”

Jesse turned slightly, just enough so he could lean in and press their lips together, closing his eyes as they kissed ever so slowly; every so gently.

“M’gonna just stay here for a moment. Just a while,” he whispered, reaching up and cupping Gabriel’s face with a sad smile. “Jus’ y’know, ‘til your ass feels better.”

“Sure thing, kid.”

-

In a nearby office, a wall of monitors illuminated the face of Moira as she leaned closer to examine the images, a small smile gracing her features.

She had seen it all; had known about Jesse’s presence before he had even infiltrated the base. To think he could get past her unnoticed was a mistake, a foolish one that had worked in her favour like everything else she allowed. If she had thought his visit to be useless, he wouldn’t have made it past the first gate.

But seeing him do these things to Gabriel gave her vital data that she needed. His vitals were constantly being fed to her office. Nothing he experienced ever slipped under her radar, whether Gabriel knew that or not was of no concern to her. She didn’t need the consent of a dead man, after all.

She could tell by looking at his readings that he was ready for the next step. If his body could handle the physical and emotional rollercoaster Jesse provided, then it could handle the experiments she had lined up.

For this reason, she would let Jesse go unharmed. Killing him would be destroying a resource that could be utilised at a later date. Now, she had ammunition; she had leverage, and she could only silently thank him for how much he had assisted her. He would never know just how useful he had been in the creation of what Gabriel would become.


End file.
